Otherwise Known As Faith
by HAnu the TeApOt
Summary: Hiroki didn't like guys. No of course not. That would be absurd! Laughable even. Though staring at a doctors ass when he leans over doesn't count. Nope not in Hiroki's book. Nothing's wrong with some healthy evaluation of the fine male backside….


Otherwise Known As Faith

Summary: Hiroki didn't like guys. No of course not. That would be absurd! Laughable even. Though staring at your best friend's ass as he leans over doesn't count. Nope not in Hiroki's book. Nothing's wrong with some healthy evaluation of the fine male backside….

A/N: this is an Au story made up by myself and the ever so charming Don-v. It's sort of a twist to the story line but hopefully the characters stay true to their true selves! Feel free to point out any grammar errors and such. There will be some of those without a not the most observant people at times. But most importantly enjoy this first chapter and review me to let me know if this story's worth it. It's hideously romantic mind you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hiroki was walking in fast strides through the pathway of the park with slumped shoulders and head down, not seeming to notice the scenario of rose bushes and the twinkling sunset creeping its way through the tress. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as icy wind, like snow just beginning to settle, blew at his pale face.  
>He was a well dignified young man, he knew he was. Of course he was. No doubt about it. He treated people with what they were worthy of and showed the decent respect that he could when he saw the human quality's he valued so much. Most of the time that is.<br>So why was it that he felt like he was merely walking life in a blur? With no planned destination and not really seeing anything that was around him. He was simply living the day as it came by, with no contribution or even gaining anything in return for his efforts. Life just seemed to go by like a blink of an eye.  
>Now, don't misunderstand Hiroki. He had a clear view on the aspects and understanding of life and the fairness of society. He knew were his place was in life, or so he tried to convince himself.<br>So he didn't brood so much on the inflection that was placed on his head. He was fortunate enough with what he had. And although he kept his distance from people, he had yet found the solution to keep out of misfortune's way.  
><em>Fate <em>or something equally as trivial was what his landlord's _toy boy _and neighbourliked to call it. It wasn't as if he associated with the likes of that child, on the contrary they despised each other to point where it became unbearable not to taunt each other. But if one was constantly surrounded by the blond haired jibber jabber, you were more or less likely to hear his seemingly endless talk of destiny. _Honestly, kids these days.  
><em>He sighed tiredly and climbed the long flights of stairs to the apartment he shared with the thirty-something- year old literature professor.  
>He had thought on a number of occasions of how that would make such a suitable and well profound career for him. But life didn't always work out as planned. Childhood dreams almost always end up as simply being juvenile childhood dreams.<br>They really should get a lift in this flat. Their apartment was placed way on the ninth flour and quite frankly the exercise he had to go through each day was torturing.  
>He shuffled in the pocket of his ragged jeans for the keys and unlocked the front door with a click.<br>He entered the apartment that was surrounded by brown furniture and artificial plants and the constant smell of cigarettes. Hiroki himself didn't like to personalise the place, neither did he have any of his personal belonging trashed about the place. This wasn't his home, only a convenient temporary house placement.

The unmistakable stench of burning lettuce reached him and he wrinkled his nose. It was Shinobus night to cook.  
>He walked past the open kitchen and saw two men-no wrong description, Hiroki refused to call that child anything more than a boy- holding each other in a passionate lip-lock. He tried to hold back the urge to gag and instead ignored them and dumped his keys loudly on the kitchen counter.<br>They sprung apart, only just noticing they weren't alone.  
>"Hiroki! We didn't see you there. Whatcha doing here so early?"<br>"I'm not early" he said dully and started making himself some well-earned coffee.  
>"You know I think Shinobu might have teeth decay, I was just looking at it for him." he chuckled nervously.<br>"What by sticking your tongue in his mouth?"  
>He reached out to open the draw for a spoon at the same Shinobu did. They glared at each other challengingly for a few seconds before Hiroki- being the mature young man he was-let his hand go slowly.<br>"What? That? No, no." he threw his head back and laughed with an exaggerated and slightly panicking edge to it, "That was nothing… I was just. We're not like _that!_ Oh jezz your hilarious sometimes Hiroki. Did I ever tell you that?"  
>Probably sensing Shinobu's glare, Miyagi turned around to him and mouthed frantically <em>I love you<em> in a way he thought was unnoticeable.  
>Hiroki rolled his eyes. He really couldn't care less on what Miyagi did with his private life so long as it didn't involve him. But they really had to work on their stealth, it was pathetic.<br>"You know what? I think this kitchen is getting a bit _crowded_." Shinobu said meaningfully, sending Hiroki dark looks.  
>"Your apartment is next door." Hiroki informed him.<br>"Are you trying to say something here? Miyagi tell me he isn't trying to say something!"  
>"Keep your voice down kid." Hiroki said sternly yet in a voice mixed with the very intension to rile him up.<br>"Don't call me a kid. I am a young adult!"  
>"I will call you as I please child."<br>They glared at each other a dark vibe surrounding them. Miyagi slowly inched out of the kitchen. He needed a cigarette.  
>The kettle whistled loudly and clicked off.<br>Hiroki shook his head and turned around to pour the water in the cup. Honestly what was wrong with him, getting his temper riled up for his sack?  
>He left with his coffee in his hands and silently closed his bedroom door behind him.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXX  
>A short while later Miyagi popped his head into Hiroik's bedroom, a little hesitantly as he knew how much the man valued his privacy.<br>"Must you always provoke him?" he asked when Hiroki hadn't acknowledged him standing there or attempted to throw something at him yet.  
>He shrugged not looking up from his book. "He's way too big headed and unreasonable. How can you not look at him and not want to gash his head?"<br>He frowned at Hiroki. "Oh come now, you have to attempt he has grown on you."  
>"Like an infected diseases. No offence professor."<br>"Must you always be so formal?"  
>He finally looked up at him. "Our level of acquaintance is too low for me to call you anything other than your formal title."<br>"What are you talking about?" he gaped at him. "You've been living here for months now."  
>"My point exactly." he returned to his book.<br>"Well, I just came to tell you dinners almost ready so exit your domain whenever you please. Preferable now."  
>Hiroki sighed and stood up reluctantly.<br>Miyagi asked Hiroki about the book he was reading and soon they were in a deep conversation on literature and its artistic value.  
>When Shinobu came in he glared at Hiroki. Who did he think he was taking up Miyagi's attention like that? It offended him to think he couldn't make Miyagi seemed that interested and engaged in a conversation on something he felt passionate about.<br>The conversation came to an end and the three of them sat on the table silently. Shinobus was waiting for the rice to boil.  
>Hiroki was wearily studying the wallpaper on the wall when he felt a foot slide up his leg and up to his thigh, Hiroki eyes winded.<br>"MYIAGI THAT'S MY LEG!" he yelled almost giving himself a seizure.  
>He hastily took his foot off. "I can explain!"<br>"Oh, I'm expecting you to." Shinobu said sincerely eyes narrowed as he stood from the table.  
>Miyagi tapped his fingers awkwardly. "<em>Soo <em>Hiroki, how you doing?"  
>He stared back at him blankly.<br>Shinobu returned and placed a plate in front of Hiroki and Miyagi and went back to get his own.  
>Hiroki stared at his plate. Fried cabbage.<br>"I have no words, no words to describe this."  
>"I'm right here you know." Shinobus re-entered , sat and stabbed his food with his fork, "The polite thing to do is wait until I'm at least out of the house until you start talking crap about me." he muttered under his breath., "Miyagi you aren't going to let him talk about me that way?"<br>"Anyway!" Miyagi proclaimed loudly, changing the subject, "I talked to my mum last week."  
>"She called earlier actually." Shinobu said.<br>"Ah, we never get the chance to talk that often. How was she?"

"Good, good. That hip replacement seems to be doing her good. She seems cheery." a hunted expression seemed to take over him. "No offence but your mother is losing it in her old age; I think she was trying to hit on me." He looked truly disturbed at this point.  
>Hiroki peered at his plate for a few second before he grumbled, much to Shinobu's glee. "Screw this! I'm going out." he stood up.<br>"Oh, can you get some milk when you're coming back? Were out."  
>He nodded absently and went to put on his shoes while muttering something about horrible cooking and a stupid toy boy-neighbour.<br>He closed the door with a rather unnecessary bang behind him.

"Drama queen." Shinobu muttered before giving a dreamy, if not a little self-satisfied, smile at Miyagi.


End file.
